Handheld electronic devices have become increasingly commonplace in recent years. Handheld electronic devices may include, for example, personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), cellular telephones, pocket personal computers (PCs), or digital tablets. Such handheld electronic devices are typically microprocessor based, are equipped with one or more operating systems (e.g., Windows® CE™), and frequently include one or more types of memory resources, such as on-board read-only and/or random access memory, which may be either static and/or dynamic, or non-volatile and/or volatile, depending on the particular memory type. Additionally, these handheld electronic devices typically include one or more types of user input devices (e.g., touch screen, keypad) an output device such as a peripheral device (e.g., liquid crystal display), and may be provided power by one or more batteries or battery packs. The advantage of portability of these handheld devices often comes with related disadvantages, including limited computing power and memory resources, and a finite power life. Battery life, or power life, may depend not only on the type and/or size of battery used in a particular device, but also on the particular power management system utilized in the handheld electronic device, which may, for example, be imbedded software in the operating system. A handheld electronic device may contain one or more groupings of memory resources, which may be referred to as memory banks. Due at least in part to the characteristics of the memory banks, power may be continually provided to each memory bank. Reducing the power demands of one or more memory banks used by a handheld electronic device may result in a decrease in power consumption and an increase in overall battery life. A need therefore exists for a method of managing memory resources to reduce power consumption in a handheld electronic device.